The Obvious Unknown
by TheMeepyFreak
Summary: When Bailey finds out London's secret, she only wonders how she did not find out earlier. It makes perfect sense. Also, it helps Bailey learn that London is more than a shallow, spoiled, rich teenager. (I do not own The Suite Life Series.) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**The Obvious Unknown**

**By The Meepy Freak**

Bailey was stalling. Her steps became slower as she got closer to the door of her room. However, she had to reach her bed. Curfew was soon, and Bailey was never one to go against the rules. Still, she had a bad day, and Bailey knew her roommate London would make it worse by teasing her.

First, Bailey's alarm did not go off, so she woke up late, and was almost late for school. She obviously made it to the classroom in time, but she had no time to get ready. Then, on the test Bailey took today, she got second in the class (The best grade in the class was made by Cody.). Finally, Zack, Woody, and Marcus spent the rest of the day making fun of her as she did her homework. Her boyfriend Cody did not even hug her good night! She did not need her roommate to worsen her mood.

However, when Bailey finally opened the door as slow as she could, she was caught by surprise. London was on her bed writing in what seemed to be a book. The rich girl hadn't noticed Bailey yet since Bailey had not made a sound when opening the door. Still, that only enhanced the surprise.

Bailey could not believe it. Was London actually doing… homework? No, it couldn't be. The shallow girl was as dumb as a rock. She thought that there was a 'q' in the word 'woman' and that clothes were made from fairies. London could not pay attention to anything for more than a few seconds. During class, she always texted her friends, and she would turn in money instead of the work assigned. Nevertheless, London still hadn't looked up at whatever she was doing.

The door slammed as Bailey realized that she let go of the door in shock. London immediately looked up and saw her roommate. She quickly closed the book and hid it behind her back. This only made Bailey more suspicious. Bailey had to find out what was in London's book. Her curiosity was too tempting.

"Hi Bailey," London said nervously. Her hands were still behind her back.

Bailey, on the other hand, was straight forward (something she had learned as a young girl was a necessity in the farm). "What is behind your back?"

London slowly got off her bed as Bailey inched closer to her, "N-nothing."

That only increased Bailey's thirst for the knowledge. Immediately, Bailey started running after her roommate who was jumping on the two beds to get away. The two were running in circles, London gaining distance from her chaser. Honestly, Bailey was surprised. She hadn't expected London to be athletic. Bailey realized she did not know a lot about her roommate. She sighed as she stopped. That was going to change. However, London's stupidity led her to keep running until she bumped into Bailey and fell, the book in London's hand. Bailey quickly snatched the book from her roommate.

When Bailey opened the book, she was caught by surprise once again. It was not homework (Thank god Bailey knew at least something about her friend), but it was still just as shocking. As Bailey flipped through the pages, she was amazed. Almost each page was filled with various sketches and drawings. Some of them were colored and others were not.

London had titled each page with the beautiful calligraphy writing Bailey had found out about earlier. There was a page with a beautiful, colored drawing of Maddie and another page of the Martin twins when they were younger. Slowly, Bailey consumed the 'Cats' page and moved on. Their teacher would love that particular page being a cat fanatic. However, the next page stopped her. It was the last page of the book, and it was obvious it was not finished. There were only shapes and sketches of figures. There were no details yet. Still, Bailey could translate the figures with the beautifully written title, 'Friends on Deck'.

Bailey was on the far left in the plaid dress London had insulted earlier. Cody was next to her in a regular shirt and pant. Zack was next to Cody (Bailey could tell them apart because of their hair.), and Woody was on the far right with Marcus in between. It was only a sketch drawn in pencil and half-outlined in pen, but it still made Bailey smile. The drawing was a memory, and it was perfect.

"It is not done yet," Bailey jumped back only to realize London was looking over her shoulder.

For once, Bailey was speechless, "It is amazing."

London smiled, "You really think so?"

Now, Bailey knew exactly what to say, "Of course! I never knew you did draw, or that you could draw for that matter. It is the work of a professional."

The rich girl's smile only got bigger as Bailey saw a new side of her best friend. Bailey had always perceived London as rude and spoiled, yet now the girl only looked vulnerable. Even under all of her makeup and expensive accessories, London looked like a normal kid.

"I have been drawing forever. Art is like makeup or fashion. It is just the right touches in the right places."

Bailey smiled in response. London definitely had a talent, and when she stated it like that, it almost made her secret talent of art seem obvious. It made Bailey feel like she should have figured it out sooner. London was great at calligraphy, makeup, fashion, and almost anything involving colors so why not art? Then, Bailey realized why she had overlooked this detail over her best friend. London never flaunted her talent. She did not even do anything really art-related outside in public.

"In art class," Bailey started, trying to get to the bottom of her friend's secret. "You never even tried. You would only do your makeup in class. If you have this exceptional skill, why not show it?"

London's face suddenly got grim as she looked to the floor. She knew she could not avoid Bailey's question so she decided to tell the truth, "Bailey, you are the first person to ever see my art. I mean, Mr. Moseby obviously saw my art until I was 5. Then, I started to hide the art."

"But-"

London cut her off, "The first artwork I made that I was proud of was when I was 5. I refused to show it to Mr. Moseby because I wanted it to be a surprise for my dad. He was supposed to come that weekend, but he was too busy. Later, I guess art just became a thing I did on my own. I just did not want to show anybody before my dad."

Bailey saw a tear travel down London's face, and Bailey sighed. Suddenly, it all made sense. Bailey knew Mr. Tipton was never around for London. Honestly, it seemed that Mr. Moseby was more of a fatherly figure to London than her own father. Her father only used cash to make up for the lost love, a _lot_ of cash. Bailey never realized that this took such a huge toll on London. It was only natural. London admired her father, and needed his love. However, he was never there. He left a hole in her heart, and art was a part of this hole.

"Your art is beautiful," Bailey rubbed London's back. She did not like her best friend crying. "You should not hide it. Your dad already missed his chance."

London gave a small smile. Bailey knew this situation was awkward for her.

"I don't know..."

Bailey sighed, "You cannot wait forever London. Your dad has never really been there for you. Think about it; you know I am right. Mr. Moseby is more of a father to you. He always comforted you when you were feeling down. From what you told me, he taught you a lot of stuff too. At least show him your artwork."

The rich girl looked up. Mascara was on her cheeks, but for once, London did not seem to care. Instead, she hugged her friend.

"Thanks Bailey."

Bailey only looked back at her friend, "Anytime."

Then, Bailey leapt onto her bed as London looked into a mirror and freaked out about her appearance. The day might have started out terrible, but it was the day Bailey truly understood her best friend. London may be shallow and spoiled, but it was her way to cope with the way she was raised. London was an amazing individual, and Bailey was lucky to have her as a friend, even if London did tease her a lot.

She smiled. Bailey would never replace this day for anything in the world.


End file.
